How to Deal
by J.L.Fields
Summary: What happens to Ellie after Sean leaves to go deal. How does Ellie Deal. rated for strong laguage,and sexual content. Will she end up alone or with someone else. Please R&R!
1. The First Night with Ellie and Jay

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Degrassi Characters.

Ellie walked into the house and threw her keys on the counter. She couldn't believe that Sean had just left her like that. What was she suppose to do now. She didnt have anyone left. Her mom was in rehab, her dad was off fighting in the war, and now Sean was gone. Ellie collapsed onto the couch and put her head in her hands. She heard a knock at the door. She sighed as she got up to answer it not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Hello?" she flung the door open.

"Hey.."Jay stood there looking at her.

"Jay Im not.." she started to say.

"Look Ellie I know...I just needed someone to talk to and you were the closest...I didnt even drive off I just sat in the parking lot and.."he started and then looked down at the ground. "...never mind, Ill just leave." he started to turn away.

"No, Im sorry Jay, c'mon in." Ellie moved aside from the door. He walked inside and sat on the couch. Ellie sat beside him.

"I just cant believe he didn't come back...he was my best friend...he was my only friend." Jay shook his head.

"I know he was my boyfriend...but Im so..." Ellie started but couldnt finish. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away before he could notice.

"Ellie I...I mean ...I've always thought you were cool even if I did act like a jerk around you most of the time, ya know...I always thought Sean was lucky...now I just think he was stupid for walking away from a good thing." Jay put hisarm around her.

"Jay please..." she pushed it a side.

"Im not trying to hit on you if thats what you think..." he looked at her intensely.

"I Im sorry Jay but I just lost my boyfriend." she looked down at her hands.

"Listen Ellie I did have an ulterior motive for coming in but its not what you think."Jay nodded.

"What are you talking about." she looked back up at him.

"Well I know..."he reached over and wiped a streak of running mascara off of her face. She looked at him strangely and he showed her the black on his finger.

"Know what?"

"About your secret, well a lot of people know but I don't think you knew that I know." he shrugged.

"My secret, Jay have you lost it." she started to get up but he grabbed her arm.

"I mean I know about this.."he rolled her sleeve up to reveal her scars.

"Okay so you know... like you said a lot of people know its not really a secret." she shrugged.

"Look I was worried its been a tough day, I guess what Im trying to say is I didnt want you to do anything stupid."he eyed her.

"Jay...Your not..." she started.

"I know Im not your boyfriend or anything remotely close to that but I just wanted you to know that Sean does care about you." Jay pulled back on the couch next to him.

"If Sean cared about me he'd be here with me wouldnt he." Ellie jumped up off the couch again.

"Its not like that...he told me all the time that you were the only person he ever cared about and the only one who ever cared for him...I think we just need to give him a little time."

"Jay if he cared so much why isnt he here...whyd he leave me by myself he knew I needed him..How am I suppose to pay the rent...what if my mom has a relapse...or my dad gets killed...I just cant anymore." she felt the flood of tears rush in as hard as she had been trying to hold back.

"Ellie its going to be okay." he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She cried on his shoulder.

"I just understand why did he leave me.."she sniffled.

"Don't worry Ill take care of...everything." Jay squeezed her.

"Whats going on?...wheres Sean?" Alex asked walking in the door.

"Ever heard of knocking?"Jay yelled.

"Oh Im about to knock somebodies fuckin' head off if you don't tell me whats going on now!" Alex yanked Jays arm away from Ellie knocking her down.

"Alex...stop...she's had a bad day." Jay bent over to help Ellie up.

"Yea...well its about to get ten times worse." she said while peeling her jacket off.

"Sean left today." Jay said with a straight face.

"So you just thought youd come over and cheer her up huh?" Alex slapped Jay across the face.

"Alex just calm down." Jays nostrils flared. He was trying to keep calm for Ellies sake.

"So Sean leaves the slut and you want his sloppy seconds?...why jay?" Alex huffed.

"Its not what you think Al...I was just trying to..." Jay started to say.

"You were just trying to get into the freaks pants right...I get it Jay and Im done with you." Alex stomped out the door.

"Alex wait please."Jay followed her. He jumped in front of her and grabbed her arms.

"I waited for you at the school and you never showed . YOU were suppose to wait on ME jay but you didnt so why should I wait on you...Im not doing it...not now and not ever again...Im tired of your played out shit. Im tired of you Jay, now get out of my way." she pushed him off of her and started to walk away.

"Your not even gonna hear me out?...you at least owe that much." he called to her.

"I don't owe you a damn thing." she yelled back without even turning around.

"Damn it." Jay said under his breath as he turned to walk away. He walked back into the house to see that Ellie want there. He walked back out the door and called her name. No answer so she walked back into the house.

"Ellie."he called walking back to the bedroom. She wasn't in there either. That's when he noticed the bathroom door was shut. It had been open before.

"Ellie?" he knocked on the door. No response. He stood there for a moment then tried the knob. The door was locked. He tried it again to make sure it wasn't just stuck. When it wouldnt budge. He started to ram his body against the door until he pulled the facing off the door and was able to get in.

"Ellie!" he looked down at her slumped over on the floor rocking back and forth. She was sobbing into her hands.

"Ellie you scared the shit outta.." he pulled her face up. Thats when he noticed the blood streaks on her face. "...Ellie what did you do?"

"Jay please leave me alone." she sobbed.

"What'd you do?" he repeated grabbing her hands. He looked at the deep slashes on her arm. He looked around the room and then down at himself. He ripped a strip of his tee shirt off and wrapped it around her cuts. Then he grabbed a towel off the sink and wet the end of it and started to wipe the blood off her face. After he had wiped the blood away he picked her up in his arms and walked her into the bedroom laying her on the bed.

"Im staying here tonight."he said firmly, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Jay...I..." Ellie started.

"Nothings gonna happen I just want to make sure your okay." Jay said pushing stray hair out of her face.

"I just wanted to say thanks...for being here..."she looked up at him.

"No problem." he smiled at her.

"Im sorry about Alex."

"Don't worry about her...this is a normal thing with her...well be back together by tomorrow." He shook his head.

"Oh." she smiled at him.

"So are you okay?" he eyed her.

"I think so."she nodded.

"I don't mean to seem nosey but why do you cut yourself like that?"he looked down at where he had tied his shirt around her wounds.

"It makes the pain go away."she cleared her throat.

"Ellie that makes no sense." he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know...but I don't know how to explain it to you." she shrugged.

"Um wanna watch some t.v.?" he stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Sure." she took his hand and he helped her up. They walked into the livingroom and watched the t.v. until they both fell asleep.


	2. The First Night with Sean

Sean sat on his bed. He hadn't been here in a long time. The sheets were the same. Everything in the house was the same, the look, the smell, the feel. But one thing was missing one thing that had never been there. He couldn't get the look on her face as he told her he was staying out of his head. He kept seeing her face. He loved her and he couldn't deny it now. His heart felt heavy for sending her back by herself. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture of her. It was when she still wore her hair in braids until he had convinced her how much he loved it loose. He thought about how it had danced in the wind earlier when they were on the beach. He thought about how she had helped him when he had to keep his grades up to keep his student welfare. When he closed his eyes all he could see was her face and hear her whispering his name.

"I love you too." he repeated to himself. That was the only thing he could say to her. When he looked into her eyes he could hear her saying "please don't stay I need you"

How could he just walk away from her. How could he leave her the way he did. Her beautiful green eyes haunted his dreams. He wasnt used to sleeping alone.

"Ellie, Im sorry" he whispered as if he could hear him. What was thinking leaving her like that. All alone. Without anyone. Her mom was gone and her dad was gone. What would she do...what if she decided to cut again or something worse. All these thoughts were running through her head. He jumped up and went into the livingroom. His mom was asleep and his dad was passed out on the couch. He snuck past him into the kitchen were the phone was. He grabbed the cordless and snuck back to his room. He dialed his old number and listened to the rings.


End file.
